


Scare

by Stoneymusic13



Series: Loving an Old Friend [8]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneymusic13/pseuds/Stoneymusic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blair is possibly pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare

Carter was heading to Chuck’s place.

He spoke to Serena earlier.

She told him the truth, the truth behind the pregnancy test.

Carter got to Chuck’s place and walked inside.

“Chuck!” Carter yelled.

Chuck walked out only wearing his robe.

“Didn’t expect you to come.” Chuck said cockily.

Carter shook his head and slapped him.

“Did you use protection?” Carter sneered.

Chuck cocked his eyebrow.

“Um…No. You said you like it raw.” Chuck said.

Carter flicked his ear.

“Ow.” He mumbled.

“Not me you idiot. Blair. Did you use protection when you fucked the Queen Bee?” Carter growled.

Chuck’s eyes widened.

“What?” asked a familiar voice of Nate Archibald.

Carter’s eyes widened and turned to face Nate.

“Fuck.” He whispered softly.

Chuck didn’t say and word.

“You slept with Blair?” Nate asked Chuck

Chuck didn’t respond but with a nod.

“When?” Nate growled.

“When your father got arrested.” Chuck replied.

Nate glared at Chuck and walked towards him.

He then punched him in the face.

Chuck collapsed on the floor holding his jaw.

Nate went to attack Chuck but Carter stepped in between.

“Nate! Stop!” Carter yelled.

“Why! He cheated on you!” Nate yelled back.

“I know.” He whispered and looked at him.

“I know.” He said again.

“I shouldn’t be surprise though. I am dating Chuck Bass. The Chuck Bass.” Carter said and sighed.

“But he did loose me that night and he knows it.” Carter said.

“He knew what he did was wrong and he knew the consequences when we got back together. This affected me more than we both expect.”  Carter said and looked at Chuck.

Chuck was looking down with a frown.

“What do you mean?” Nate asked.

Carter sighed and pulled his wristbands off showing the cuts.

Nate’s eyes widened and looked at the cuts.

“Carter…” Nate whispered.

Carter shook his head.

Carter then stood next to Chuck with his cuts free.

Chuck grabbed on his hands and brought his wrist to his lips.

Chuck kissed his cuts.

“Chuck has been doing that when he could see my cuts.” Carter explained.

Nate looked at him and Chuck.

“You got Chuck whipped.” Nate said and chuckled.

Carter laughed and Chuck glared.

“I forgive you.” Nate said and smiled.

Carter smiled and hugged Nate.

Chuck stood up and shook Nate’s hand.

Carter felt his phone go off and grabbed it.

It was Serena.

Carter smiled widely.

“What’s up?” Nate asked.

“Blair isn’t pregnant.” Carter replied.

Chuck and Nate sighed in relief.

Carter rolled his eyes and chuckled.


End file.
